Cioccolata
Cioccolata is a minor antagonist from the fifth arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Vento Aureo. He is a member of Diavolo's Guard Squad, along with his partner, Secco. Personality Cioccolata is a sadist of the worst kind, who delights in the pain and suffering he brings to other people. Originally a doctor working in a hospital filled with bedridden elderly people, Cioccolata used said patients as subjects for his cruel experiments. While freely operating on them, Cioccolata sometimes reduced their anesthetics so the patients would regain consciousness in the midst of the operation. He also told his victims that no one would come to their aid, breaking them both physically and psychologically, to the point of suicide. Cioccolata is also very intelligent according to Diavolo and was the top of his class during his school years. Story Cioccolata and Secco are first mentioned, when Diavolo had no choice but to turn to them in order to stop Buccelati's Gang at Rome. Cioccolata is seen riding on a helicopter above the city, using his stand, Green Day, to slaughter as many innocent civilians as possible, while Secco records their suffering in his camera. After Secco challenges Buccelati, Giorno and Mista take care of Cioccolata. Giorno uses his Gold Experience to turn Sex Pistols' bullets into vines and manages to react Cioccolata's helicopter. Cioccolata manages to knock Giorno off with Green Day, incapacitating the bullets in the process. However, Giorno has an ace up his sleeve, as he uses one of the Pistols' bullets to hit Cioccolata in the head, mortally wounding him. Cioccolata gets his hands on the bullet and threatens to squeeze it and kill Mista, if Giorno approached any closer. Fortunately to Giorno and Mista, the bullet inside Cioccolata's head turns into a stag beetle and destroys his head from the inside, in a similar manner that his stand Green Day had previously murdered all the innocent civilians. Giorno then finishes Cioccolata, pummeling him with Gold Experience into the combustible garbage disposal truck, killing the vile gangster for good. Powers and Abilities Cioccolata posses the stand Green Day, which has the ability to destroy the flesh of living organisms in an instant using a freshly produced mold. This power has a drawback however, since it can only produce mold in certain altitude, meaning that the user has to be in a higher level than the victim. If a victim lowers himself in ground level, the mold spreads faster and can kill in an instant. Things that are not living, have the immunity to this power since the mold cannot be produced on lifeless subjects. Trivia *Cioccolata is widely considered to be one of the most evil, if not the most evil, villain in the entire series that is already filled with vile villains like Dio Brando, J. Geil, Terence T. D'Arby, Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri and Diavolo. He also suffers the most prolonged fist barrage in the entire series, consisting of total 7 pages. *Additionally, Cioccolata's sadism is so over-the-top that even his boss (who is also extremely ruthless beyond any redeeming qualities) considers him scum, although it is not clarified whether he hates Cioccolata for his tendencies towards extreme violence or for his reckless, chaotic and disloyal nature that is bound to get him into trouble. Category:Complete Monster Category:Contradictory Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sadists Category:Partners in Crime Category:Assassin Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Right-Hand Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Deceased Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mastermind Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Extravagant